The One WHO DID STAR WARS
by kirkofborg142
Summary: this is the tale of the least importent man in the galaxy who ends up doing star wars
1. A NEW HOPE

THE ONE WHO SAW IT ALL.

ST-114206 also known as Gary enrolled as a Storm Trooper 19 years after the fall of the Jedi and the creation of the Empire. Gary was not too big and not too small, with no unique features at all, he was the average Joe in the galaxy, having done nothing to affect it… until.

"ST-114206 report to the shuttle bay ASAP!" The Squad command yells through his com link.

Gary was in the mess hall eating the most popular meal when his SC yells at him through the com link on the side of his armoured arm. Gary then drops his spoon and rushes towards the door of the mess hall putting on his helmet as well. As he enters the main hanger bay he can see a CR90 blockade runner. Observing the damaged ship, he realises he is in the wrong hanger bay. Stressing he runs back to the hanger door, half way there it opens to reveal a figure in dark leather with a cape escorted by a full battalion of storm troopers.

"trooper what are you doing out of line" a mechanical voice bears into Gary.

"uh… I was told by my squad commander to meet him here" Gary tries to say with confidence.

"forget your previous orders, you are to fall in line and follow my every command!" the black figure orders with his hand thrusted towards the back of the line.

As Gary walks towards the back of the line the ship is docked. As he follows the group they all stop at door on the side of the ship, two troopers then start cutting open the door with laser cutters, As Gary starts to wonder what is going to happen he is frightened by the sound of blaster fire.

"wow what's happening" Gary asks to another trooper next to him as they take tactical positions.

"didn't you read the mission brief, where capturing the princes of Aldaraan" the trooper says quickly trying to focus on the battle.

The troops move into the ship after killing all the armed men in the corridor. After moving into the corridors intersection Gary and two other troopers are ordered to head for the starboard escape pods.

"so who is that guy in the black giving all the orders" Gary quires while moving towards the escape pod room with the others.

"that is Darth Vader… who just so happens to be the dark lord of the sith" The trooper towards Gary's right explains.

Gary and the other troopers then enter the escape pod room one of them suggests splitting up, As Gary moves about the many corridors in the room he stubs his toe on a piece of equipment deserted by fleeing rebels Gary then lets out a scream as he holds his leg to his chest and hops around in a circle, doing so he realises a figure with black hair and a white rob, out of sheer shock he falls back and accidently stuns the black haired figure.

"what just happened!" Gary mumbles through his deep breaths.

"good job trooper you got her" A storm trooper compliments as he hands cuffs the woman.

"got who" Gary asks clambering to his feet.

"the princes of course" the trooper says annoyed.

"oh…. of course" Gary mumbles as he grabs his dropped blaster and follows the others to Darth Vader.

As Gary walks he ponders "why would an innocent princess like her be such a threat to the empire".

As they stop behind Darth Vader he tells them that their jobs are finished. Gary starts walking towards the way he came into the ship as he watches the princess talk to Vader.

"nice shooting back there" A trooper calls to Gary as he walks towards the hanger bay door.

As he turns around to reply more troopers compliment him the whole time he thinks how it was just an accident not his imperial training. Moving back to the mess hall he realises that his com link has been repeatedly flashing, Gary then turns it on to hear the voice of his SC screaming at him. Gary then bolts towards the correct hanger bay, after entering the hanger bay he can see a shuttle prepped for launch and several troopers sitting around the shuttle entrance he can also see his SC start to scream his head off at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" The SC commands through his teeth.

"uh well… I had to join in a boarding party in the main hanger bay" Gary says bracing for the worst.

"who gave you the orders!" SC yells with his hands stretched out wildly like he was hugging a bear.

"Darth Vader ordered me" Gary replies.

The commander lets out a sigh and orders Gary onto the shuttle. SC then says that the squad was going to a new imperial battle station, where they would become part of its crew.

"so what's this station look like" Gary asks the commander.

"let's just say its big" the commander jokes.

"how big" Gary asks again.

"how's the size of a moon sound" the commanded says slightly annoyed.


	2. EMPIRE STRIKES BACK

Gary can see the glint of a metal ball in the sky as the shuttle moves towards it.

"so what's the purpose of this station, whatever it's called" Gary asks as he turns to face the SC.

"the _Death Star_ is going to stop the rebellion once and for all" The SC says proudly

"oh…" Gary says quietly as he turns around again

"then why is it so big" Gary quickly asks spinning around to face the SC again

"enough questions and turn around" The SC orders in an annoyed tone

Gary just turns around and stares at the Death Star which has become more visible now. He realises how dull it is "if this was supposed to destroy the rebellion shouldn't it be a little more outstanding" Gary mumbles to himself while still examining the circular station.

After a few minutes the shuttle starts entering the 1,142 hanger bay, doing so Gary is amazed by the sheer number of troops, maintenance crew and shuttle/TIE pilots, as the ship lands and the squad walk off the shuttles ramp Gary can't help but watch in sheer amazement of how many people there were but the hanger door opening drew his attention. He stared at the storm troopers move through it and only as the door closed did he relies that those troopers where his squad and yet again wasn't in the right place. Gary paused and for a moment just stood in his place being the only person not moving about the busy hanger bay, then he scurried for the door side stepping and dogging the countless uniformed men all heading for another part of the bay. He finally makes it to the door, entering there is 5 other corridors to go to. Gary then reads the signs above the corridors one says _trash compacter_ and another says _Control Centre_ , Gary thinks "if I am to find my squad the control centre will have their whereabouts".

After 7 minutes of walking the plain corridors he finally enters the Control Centre, Gary ca see an elderly figure in a plane grey uniform, Darth Vader and the princess that he captured. He can also see a planet in a viewing screen. As Gay tries to figure out what is going on he over hears Vader say something about where the death star plans where. Then Vader orders the princess to tell her where it is or see will rot in a cell, at that moment Gary figures this has nothing to do with him and walks down a different corridor. As he turns left into another corridor he spots a janitor cleaning the floor outside a room with an open door, while he is examining the wet floors he catches something familiar in his peripheral vision. His eyes dart towards the end of the corridor where he sees his squad marching towards another corridor as the SC blabbers on about how much of an achievement the station is.

Gary, in a blink of an eye runs towards them as if he was being chased by a wild Rancour shouting "wait for me!"

Then as Gary passes the janitor he slips on the wet floor while he starts to skid towards the open door of the room as he struggles to stay balance. While Gary passes the Janitor he smacks his hand right into the janitor's face knocking him out cold, but that's the least of Gary's worries as he haphazardly slides into the room he trips of a wire and goes tumbling into the centre of the room. He picks himself up and observes the room he is in, its dark and plain because the only things that stand out are a viewing screen and the whit semi-circle he is in. Gary then looks up to see several machine arms holding different parts of what appears to be another one of Darth Vader's suits. Shocked he falls back onto the floor where his elbow hits a red button on the side on the semi-circle, the top half of the circle starts to move down and connects with the lower half that Gary was sitting in. Gary then gets scared when the arm falls down and start putting bits of the suit onto him. He tries to struggle but the arms are too strong and over whelmed him. Soon he was engulfed by the suits dark black leather.


End file.
